


The Floor is Lava

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [136]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy





	The Floor is Lava

Briar Rose was coloring one afternoon while Phillip took his nap on the floor mat, Woody cuddled up beside him. Caramel was laying down by Briar Rose, but huffed out in boredom. She looked up then and at her dog and pet her big head. On the couch behind her, was her big brother Edward. He was slumped down into the couch as far as he could go, his legs dangling off the edge of cushion. His feet were turned towards each other and his attention was hardly on the tablet he was holding. He turned and looked out the window, seeing it was raining. He couldn’t go out to play, he didn’t have any activities and he was bored.

“I’m so bored.”

Briar Rose looked up from her coloring again and looked over at her brother.

“Yeah…me too. I don’t wanna color anymore.”

“Wanna play a game?”

“Really?”

They hadn’t played together in a while, Edward was a big boy who had his own friends and interests and they didn’t really coincide was his little sister. But he was bored and he still liked her company so he nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“Wanna play the floor is lava?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, come on, put your stuff away and we’ll start.”

It took only moments for Briar Rose to put her coloring books and crayons away in their designated spot. When she was ready, she pulled her hair back and then waited as Edward stood near the front door, Briar Rose near the stairs.

“Oh my God, Briar Rose, the floor is lava!”

She shrieked, Caramel barked and they ran towards the furniture to jump on it. Caramel followed, getting up on the love seat with Briar Rose as she climbed on the back of it, Edward jumping on the larger couch. They were trying to make their way towards the armchair, carefully climbing on the end tables, minding the lamps and remote controls and papers their parents kept there. 

Their laughter and shrieks echoed through the house and it didn’t take long for Eames and Arthur to come in and see what was going on. 

“What in the world…” Arthur started.

“Dad! Daddy! The floor is lava!” Shouted Edward with a dramatic flair.

Eames, always one to play along with his kids, grabbed Arthur, pulling him to the stairs as they jumped up on the side, holding onto the banister.

“What about Phillip?” Asked Arthur.

Their youngest, a heavy sleeper, was still on his mat.

“He’s got his nap time mat, daddy, Phillip’s okay!” Answered Briar Rose.

Eames used an empty laundry basket to make his way from the stairs, to the armchair and once there, reached out to his kids, pulling Briar Rose over, then Edward. Caramel whined a little so Eames slowly leaned down to pick up the laundry basket and slide it towards Caramel. The pup happily jumped in and Eames turned and saw Arthur, now having made his way to the first step instead of clinging to the banister. 

“We’re stuck!” Shouted Edward.

“We’re doomed!!!” Added Briar Rose, just as dramatic, if not more than Edward. 

Eames grinned and said,

“I’ll sacrifice myself, save you kids and Caramel and bring you to your father!”

He looked at Arthur and brought his hand to his chest.

“Darling, I love you! Take care of our family!”

Arthur saw where Briar Rose and Edward got their dramatics from and he laughed a little, the kids snickering beside Eames as he continued playing along.

“Yes, my love! I’ll never forget you!”

Eames made a fist against his heart and then looked down, causing Arthur to laugh again. He then picked up his kids and jumped off the armchair, pretending the floor was lava and behaved as if his feet were burning. He got Briar Rose to Arthur, who took her and placed her on the step behind him, then got Edward. Once the kids were safe, Eames fell to the floor, gasping for air as Arthur perched on the step and looked down at his husband.

“Oh…Eames. You melted into the lava. I love you my dear husband. There will never be another!”

Arthur held his hand out over Eames, the kids giggling as Eames smiled, pretending to be dead. Suddenly, Caramel was at his side, licking his face, causing him to laugh and he sat up. The kids laughed loudly then and Arthur stepped off the stairs, the game now over.

“You guys want to get some Chinese food for dinner? We’ll go to the restaurant instead of staying in here.” Asked Arthur. 

“Yeah!” They shouted in unison.

“The weather should be better once we’re done. We’ll stop and get some ice cream too.”

They further celebrated before Arthur urged them to get ready. Once they raced up the stairs, Arthur went over to Phillip and picked him and Enoch up, Woody yawning and stretching. 

“Aw, there’s my little duck. Did you have a good nap?” 

Phillip was still a little groggy and he wiped at his face, trying to rouse himself. Eames got up by then and joined him.

“I’ll feed the pups.”

“Very brave to sacrifice yourself for our children.”

Eames laughed.

“What else would a father do?” 

Arthur smiled and went to help him, wanting to be done before Briar Rose and Edward finished getting ready.


End file.
